


malam panjang

by NairelRaslain



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairelRaslain/pseuds/NairelRaslain
Summary: Ini adalah malam yang sangat panjang.#TakashinEvent #TalesOf10&12





	malam panjang

**Author's Note:**

> **Disklaimer** : _Gintama_ merupakan properti sah milik Sorachi Hideaki.  
>  **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.**
> 
> **[fairytale] big bad wolf**  
> 

Hujan turun terlalu deras malam itu. Shinpachi langsung lari secepat yang dia bisa begitu kakinya menjejak di halaman stasiun. Dirinya memang manusia tolol yang tidak membawa payung tiap berangkat bekerja bukan dengan alasan terlalu percaya pada ramalan cuaca yang ada di televisi tiap pagi, tapi Shinpachi percaya ruang di dalam tasnya bisa diisi dengan barang yang lebih berharga ketimbang payung lipat. Parahnya, jarak antara rumah dan stasiun cukup jauh. Sudah bisa dipastikan tubuhnya basah tanpa kecuali.

Shinpachi berlarian tanpa peduli pada ceruk jalanan yang penuh air dan lumpur. Biar saja sepatu dan celana kotor. Namun, meski merelakan sepatu dan celana kotor, rupa-rupanya Shinpachi tidak merelakan tasnya basah begitu saja. Tas kerja dipeluk erat-erat di depan dada sementara kaki berlari sekuat tenaga dengan langkah yang panjang.

Begitu melihat jalan bercabang tiga di hadapan, Shinpachi praktis membuang napas lega. Belok kanan, jarak tiga rumah, dan sampailah Shinpachi pada tujuannya!

Shinpachi membelok, tapi larinya melambat kemudian begitu Shinpachi sadar ada _sesuatu_ tertangkap matanya. Shinpachi memutuskan untuk berjalan sambil mengamat-amati, memilih tidak peduli pada hujan yang beberapa waktu lalu menjadi permasalahan serius (yang merepotkan). Ternyata memang benar ada _sesuatu._ Di dinding depan rumah Shinpachi, di bawah papan nama bertuliskan ‘Shimura’ tersebut, _sesuatu_ yang berwarna merah bersandar.

Shinpachi melemaskan tangan kanannya. Bersiap untuk melakukan sesuatu apa pun jika _sesuatu_ berwarna merah itu merespons dengan tidak bagus.

 _Sesuatu_ berwarna merah itu bergerak. Shinpachi mengambil langkah mundur dengan jantung yang bekerja tidak keruan, bersiap untuk—

“Ah ….”

—ternyata _sesuatu_ berwarna merah itu adalah seorang anak laki-laki. Kecil. Menggigil karena diguyur hujan.

 

* * *

 

“Jadi namamu Takasugi Shinsuke?” Tangan Shinpachi ganti mengaduk bagian laci lemari paling bawah. “Apa yang sedang kaulakukan di luar sampai kehujanan—sial kuletakkan di mana, sih?!”

“Nenek ingin bertemu denganku.”

Hampir menyerah, akhirnya Shinpachi menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Baju yang ukurannya paling kecil. Shinpachi membentangkan baju itu di hadapan wajahnya dengan bangga. Kalau tidak salah itu bajunya ketika duduk di sekolah menengah pertama dulu. Mungkin akan terlalu besar di badan Shinsuke. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Shinsuke basah seluruhnya dan Shinpachi jelas tidak sekejam itu membiarkan Shinsuke hanya dililit handuk sewarna biru langit semalaman.

Laci lemari didorong kembali. Shinpachi membawa baju yang barusan ditemukannya pada Shinsuke yang sedang memainkan kakinya yang menggelantung di tepian ranjang.

“Hanya untuk itu?” Tangan Shinpachi bergerak membantu Shinsuke mamakai bajunya.

“Tentu saja tidak.” Shinsuke membalas begitu kepalanya masuk dengan mudah lewat lubang kepala baju Shinpachi yang kebesaran. Bahkan lubang kepala baju itu hampir ikut menelan sebagian bahu Shinsuke. “Ada beberapa barang nenek yang perlu aku antarkan.”

Shinpachi masih menatap Shinsuke dan baju merah kusamnya yang tampak memalukan. “Baiklah. Akan aku antar besok ke kantor polisi—“

“Harus sekarang.”

Shinpachi mengerjap. “Ya?”

Shinsuke membuang napas dan menatap Shinpachi lurus-lurus. “Harus hari ini. Nenek sakit. Aku harus menemukan rumah nenek hari ini atau nenek akan marah—dan ayah ibu juga akan marah.”

Mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Shinsuke, praktis Shinpachi menepuk pucuk kepala Shinsuke lengkap dengan kalimat, “ _Keluarga yang rumit sekali,_ ” di dalam hati. Yah, Shinpachi mana mungkin mengatakannya secara langsung. Lagi pula mana setuju Shinpachi membiarkan anak sekecil Shinsuke mengunjungi rumah nenek selarut ini (meski ya, Shinpachi jelas menemani, tapi tetap saja, ‘kan?).

“Aku mengerti,” balas Shinpachi akhirnya sambil menarik kembali tangannya dari pucuk kepala Shinsuke. Ditatapnya Shinsuke penuh pengertian. “Tapi aku tidak bisa mengantarmu sekarang—“

“Kenapa tidak?”

Napas panjang dibuang. Shinpachi menangkap kedua tangan Shinsuke yang terkepal di atas paha, lalu menggenggamnya dengan erat, berharap bisa menyalurkan pengertian yang bisa dipahami Shinsuke lewat genggaman tangan itu. “Shinsuke tahu sendiri ini sudah larut sekali. Hujan juga masih belum reda.” Shinpachi terbatuk, tahu jelas tatapan yang Shinsuke berikan adalah ucapan _‘masih ada payung dan jas hujan’_. “Apalah itu, tapi Shinsuke, kau perlu istirahat. Badanmu bisa sakit kalau kau terlalu memaksakan diri.”

Dahi Shinsuke terlipat tiga. “Tidak masalah. Aku hanya perlu bertemu dengan nenek.”

Tersenyum kecut, Shinpachi mengeluh diam-diam. Rupa-rupanya Shinsuke lebih sulit untuk ditangani daripada yang Shinpachi perkirakan.

“Yah, tapi nenekmu pasti paham, ‘kan?” Melihat Shinsuke yang berwajah datar, Shinpachi praktis meringis. “Oke sepertinya … tidak?”

Shinsuke terdiam beberapa saat sebelum kemudian dengan mata yang tampak kosong menjawab dengan, “Nenek agak kasar. Tidak suka dibantah. Nenek tidak suka cucu yang banyak alasan. Karena itu aku harus bertemu nenek hari ini juga.” Dan Shinpachi menelan ludah begitu sepasang mata Shinsuke yang irisnya kehijauan terpusat padanya. “Tidak masalah kalau Shinpachi- _san_ tidak mau mengantarku. Aku akan berangkat sendiri. Mungkin aku akan tersesat seperti tadi, tapi tidak apa-apa.”

Baiklah, Shinpachi diserang dengan begitu tepat. Kalah sudah Shimura Shinpachi untuk hal seperti ini.

“Aku akan mengantarmu.” Shinpachi memberikan senyum terbaik yang dia bisa. Tangannya meninggalkan tangan Shinsuke dan merambat menuju kedua pipi Shinsuke. “Kita akan berangkat bersama. Kau punya alamatnya?”

Tangan Shinsuke terjulur. Di telapaknya terdapat kertas yang sudah diremas. Shinpachi membukanya hati-hati. Sudah basah dan tintanya agak luntur, tapi beruntung tulisannya masih bisa dibaca.

“Shinpachi- _san_ tahu tempatnya?”

Senyum lebar terkembang di wajah Shinpachi. Sambil membenarkan letak kacamata, Shinpachi tersenyum bangga. “Tentu saja, tapi lumayan jauh dari sini. Tidak apa-apa?”

Mendadak, Shinsuke turun dari tepian ranjang. Dahi Shinpachi bahkan sampai terbentur pucuk hidung Shinsuke. “Tidak masalah. Ayo berangkat, Shinpachi- _san_!”

Shinpachi tergoda menggotong Shinsuke—yang ternyata benar-benar Shinpachi lakukan, lalu menjawab, “Tentu saja.”

* * *

 

Tangan Shinsuke menggenggam erat tangan Shinpachi. Memang agak berlebihan, tapi Shinpachi jadi merasa hangat. Meski agak terkesan suka menuntut, Shinpachi akui bahwa Shinsuke benar-benar manis. Shinpachi mencuri lihat Shinsuke yang berjalan bersisian dengannya. Tubuh Shinsuke dilapisi atasan jas hujan merah Shinpachi yang kebesaran sekali. Shinpachi terkikik. Lihat, Shinsuke benar-benar lucu.

Rumah nenek Shinsuke itu memang agak jauh. Ada di kompleks sebelah. Dan karena malam sudah larut ditambah hujan yang tumben-tumbennya belum reda, jalanan kompleks benar-benar sepi. Hanya ada suara hujan dan langkah-langkah kaki mereka di atas jalanan yang basah.

Shinsuke tidak banyak bicara. Tipe yang hanya akan mengeluarkan suara jika diberi pertanyaan. Shinpachi sendiri tidak mempermasalahkan itu karena dirinya sendiri sibuk membayangkan seperti apa sosok si nenek dan kalimat-kalimat apa yang perlu diucapkannya nanti.

Ketika keduanya sampai di depan pekarangan rumah si nenek, Shinpachi terpana. Rumah nenek ternyata lebih besar dari yang sanggup Shinpachi bayangkan. Pekarangannya luas, rumahnya lantai dua dengan model kuno (dan agak menyeramkan ketika dilihat malam-malam hujan begini), dan memberikan kesan tersendiri.

Shinpachi tersadar begitu Shinsuke melepaskan genggaman tangan dan berlarian di pekarangan. Shinpachi praktis mengejar Shinsuke, agar tergopoh-gopoh dengan payung di tangannya yang lain. Shinsuke malah tersenyum lebar di depan pintu tertutup. Di bawahnya air menggenang dari jas hujan yang basah.

Selesai melepaskan jas hujan, Shinpachi menggapai daun pintu—dan ternyata tidak dikunci. Shinpachi masuk duluan berhubung lampu tidak dinyalakan. Satu-satunya sumber penerangan yang remang hanya dari arah luar, arah pintu yang terbuka.

Tanpa memandang Shinsuke di belakang, Shinpachi melongok-longok bagian dalam. “Menurutmu tidak apa-apa kalau aku mencari sakelar dan menyalakan lampu?”

Shinpachi masuk lebih dalam, masih menerka-nerka di mana sakelar berada. “Atau aku harus mengucap salam terlebih dulu dan menunggu nenekmu turun?”

Tidak ada jawaban. Shinsuke tidak bersuara.

Ketika Shinpachi menggerakkan kepala, Shinsuke terdiam di ambang pintu dengan kepala tertunduk. Di luar hujan masih mengamuk.

“Terima kasih.” Adalah kalimat yang akhirnya keluar setelah sekian lama Shinsuke terdiam.

“Oke? Kau tidak apa-apa, Shinsuke? Atau kau sakit karena kehujan—“ Ucapan Shinpachi terhenti dan Shinpachi praktis mengambil langkah mundur.

Dari tubuh mungil di ambang pintu, sebayang tubuh memanjang, meraih kaki Shinpachi yang masih terbalut sandal yang basah. Shinpachi mundur, semakin masuk lebih dalam. Bayang itu membesar, perlahan membentuk sepasang kuping dan ekor.

“Terima kasih,” ulang Shinsuke tiba-tiba.

Shinsuke mengangkat kepala. Dari keremangan, Shinpachi bisa melihat sepasang mata hijau yang menyala-nyala. Tremor tiba-tiba, Shinpachi mendadak kesulitan bahkan hanya untuk menelan ludah sendiri.

Shinsuke tersenyum panjang. Gigi-gigi taring melongok dari sudut bibir.

Sepasang mata Shinpachi praktis melotot begitu Shinsuke mulai melangkah—dan blam! Pintu terayun dan tertutup meninggalkan suara debum yang keras. Dalam kegelapan yang seluruhnya, kerja jantung Shinpachi di dalam sana berubah menjadi berkali-kali lipat, seakan bisa pecah kapan saja.

“Terima kasih atas kebodohanmu, semua ini menjadi lebih mudah.”

Dan Shinpachi jatuh terduduk tanpa sebab. Shinsuke seakan ada di mana-mana, seakan Shinpachi sudah terkepung sepenuhnya.

“Tidak ada nenek di sini.” Tenggorokan kering dan Shinpachi hanya bisa berteriak tanpa suara. Ada napas yang menabrak daun telinga Shinpachi. “Kabar yang sangat baik karena kita tidak akan diganggu oleh siapa pun—dan bagus, aku tidak terlalu suka yang cerewet dan berteriak minta tolong. Kau penurut, tipeku sekali.”

Dengan sentuhan yang merambat dari tulang selangka ke garis rahang, Shinpachi tahu dirinya benar-benar terancam. Terlebih karena Shinpachi tahu bahwa tangan yang menyentuhnya bukan tangan seorang anak laki-laki manis, tapi tangan milik laki-laki dewasa. Dan suara dalam itu … Shinpachi tahu pita suara milik anak laki-laki manis yang tadi bersamanya tidak memiliki itu.

Ya, ya, itu Shinsuke. Entah dalam wujud aslinya atau wujudnya yang mana lagi, Shinpachi tidak peduli. Namun, bagaimana cara Shinpachi bisa pergi jika keadaannya—

“Malam ini akan menjadi sangat panjang. Bersiaplah, _Shinpachi_.”

—dan Shinsuke berhasil menutup segalanya lewat sebuah gigitan panjang dekat tulang selangka Shinpachi.

**Author's Note:**

> • trims lagi buat moon waltz dan rin renveela buat event yang suuuper ini!  
> • pokoknya utangku kelar, yaa. spesial buat moon waltz, aku beneran bisa nyetor lebih dari satu entri buat event ini yey!  
> • btw maaf ya atas segala yang dipaksakan(???)


End file.
